(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analytical chip for subjecting a subject to analysis.
(2) Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2000-266759 discloses, as an analyzer usable for POC testing, an analyzer comprising a chip comprising an organic polymer flat plate having fine grooves for flow of fluids, respectively, on its surface, and a photothermic conversion detector for measuring a physical quantity change accompanying a partial temperature change of a liquid, by irradiating at least a portion of the liquid in the groove on the chip with exciting light. In this analyzer, at first, 200 μL of a sample is poured into a reservoir for sample and 200 μL of a reagent into a reservoir for reagent. Then, electro-osmosis flows from the aforesaid reservoir for sample and reservoir for reagent to a reservoir for waste liquid are caused to send the sample to the reservoir for waste liquid through a groove connecting the reservoir for sample to the reservoir for waste liquid and send the reagent to the reservoir for waste liquid through a groove connecting the reservoir for reagent to the reservoir for waste liquid. In this case, since the above-mentioned two kinds of the grooves meet each other on the upstream side of the reservoir for waste liquid, the reagent and the sample are mixed in the single groove formed by the meeting and the reaction goes to completion in 3 to 5 minutes. The sample after completion of the reaction is irradiated with laser beams, followed by detection by a photothermic conversion method.
JP-A-6-197751 discloses a magnifying detector for a nucleic acid sample containing reagents. JP-A-2001-527220 discloses a disposable cartridge containing reagents.
However, in the analyzer disclosed in the above reference, the reduction of the amount of the reagent supplied for the reaction is limited because the sample and the reagent react with each other while flowing in the grooves of the analytical chip. Moreover, the reaction time is not sufficiently reduced because the sample and the reagent are mixed while flowing.
Carrying out a rapid analysis is important in an analyzer used as follows: a sample is fed to a container (e.g. a substrate) in which reagents necessary for reaction have been previously stored, to be reacted with the reagents in the container, and the container is disposed of after the analysis. In addition, carrying out the analysis easily with high precision is required in such an analyzer.
The present invention provides an analytical chip in which reagents for reaction are previously stored and which can be disposed of together with the reagents after analysis, and an analyzer. The analytical chip and analyzer provided solve the above problems. The present invention provides, in particular, a disposable analytical chip that is easy to handle and permits rapid analysis, and an analyzer equipped with the analytical chip.